


Watch Me! Watch Me!

by Fangirl_fanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Babysitting, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_fanatic/pseuds/Fangirl_fanatic
Summary: Clint enlists Natasha and Wanda to babysit his kids while he and Laura go off to do god knows what for the weekend. Of course, almost nothing goes to plan.





	Watch Me! Watch Me!

"So, you haven't been down to see the kids in a while," Clint prompts one day during his visit to the tower, leaning against the kitchen counter casually. 

"Uh-huh," Natasha flips her omelet skillfully as she responds. She side-eyes him and he sighs. 

"And Laura and I's anniversary is next weekend..."

"I'm busy next weekend," Natasha responds quickly, plating her breakfast with her back to Clint. 

"Please Nat," Clint practically begs, looking pretty close to getting onto his knees. "You can even bring Wanda - I'm sure the kids would love to see her. Laura and I really need this."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Natasha sighs, "Fine, but only because I love the little heathens."

"Thank you! You're the best, see you Friday," Clint says, starting to run off before Natasha can change her mind. He pauses momentarily before adding, "Friday morning!"

"Ugh, you owe me!" She calls after him. 

_____

It wasn't too hard to convince Wanda to come with - she loves Clint's kids almost as much as Natasha does - plus she needs a break from the chaos of living with the Avengers. So that's how they end up outside of Barton's home, the door flying open before they can even knock. Natasha is expecting Clint to be grinning at her childishly but instead, it's Lila. 

"Aunt Nat!" She squeals. The kid promptly throws herself into Natasha's arms like she's not a newly christened teenager. Wanda has to put a hand on Natasha's back to steady the two as they almost tip over. Neither seems to notice. As they pull away, Lila immediately flings herself at Wanda, who's not expecting the hug-attack. 

Natasha watches in alarm - and maybe a little amusement - as the two start to fall towards the ground. Imagine Natasha's surprise when red tendrils of light start to surround them, allowing them to hover a few inches above the porch. Lila's mouth is hanging open in shock as they float upright gracefully, landing back on their feet swiftly. 

"Aunt Wanda, that is the coolest thing ever!" Lila says, eyes following the red magic as it starts to disappear. Wanda, looking a little frazzled, swats her on the arm. 

"You must be careful next time," she insists, only partly serious as Lila grins up at her. No matter, the young girl agrees. 

"Lila, how about you bring our guests inside instead of attacking them before they can even enter the house?" Laura calls out, sounding like she's barely managing to conceal her laughter. 

"Oh, right. Come on in," Lila says, gesturing to the doorway with a grin. Wanda hesitates, giving Natasha a nervous look. Lila - like the teenager she is - rolls her eyes, taking both of their hands and dragging them into the house. Wanda almost falls on her face but Natasha gracefully steadies her while also kicking the door closed with her foot. It's impressive. 

Nathaniel comes toddling over to them immediately, grabbing on to Wanda's ripped jeans to steady himself. He lets go for a moment, raising his hands to her. "Up, please."

Wanda obliges, swinging Nathaniel up onto her hip. He immediately grabs onto her necklace, tugging on it enthusiastically. Giving him a soft smile, Wanda manages to pry her jewelry out of his hands. "Do not touch this, it is easily broken," Wanda warns in the voice she only uses on little kids and animals, her tone light but serious. 

Nathaniel pauses to be disappointed before moving on to tugging on Wanda's long hair. She manages to keep it out of his mouth but not his hands, which Wanda is perfectly content with. A warm feeling pools in Natasha’s stomach as she watches Wanda interact with the kids perfectly. 

"Hey, guys!" Cooper pretty much yells as he comes barreling down the stairs, skipping the last three and landing with a thud. Not even pausing to steady himself, he stumbles over to both women and very briefly gives them a hug. He then high fives Natasha, moving to do the same to Wanda before realizing she's holding Nathaniel. 

Clint and Laura leave pretty much immediately after that, taking the time to hug each person before practically running out the door. As all three kids start talking over each other, Natasha has the urge to follow after them. Instead, she stays, calming the kids down enough to understand what they're saying. 

"Come play soccer with us," Lila begs, tugging on Natasha's arm insistently. Cooper does the same to Wanda in a more gentle manner, grinning at her. 

"I want to play!" Nathaniel screeches, weaving his way in between their legs. He almost trips on Natasha's foot but catches himself and is running around again in no time. 

"You can be the referee," Cooper soothes, swinging Nathaniel up into his arms as the young boy goes running by him. 

"I don't want to be the ref-ee!" Nathaniel pouts his lip, crossing his arms angrily. Wanda manages to bite back her smile and she can tell Natasha is doing the same. 

"Referee," Wanda corrects automatically and Natasha gives her a soft look, shaking her head slightly. 

"The referee is the person in charge," Cooper persuades, ruffling Nathaniel's hair, "and they get to make sure everyone follows the rules. You'd even get a special whistle!" 

"Oh... ok!" Nathaniel squirms until Cooper lets him out of his arms. He runs to the other side of the living room, digging in his toy box until he finds what he's looking for. He comes back over, holding out the yellow whistle proudly. 

Before either adult can change their mind, they're pulled out into the backyard. Wanda momentarily thinks her arm has been dislocated but shakes it off. "Aunt Wanda is on my team!" Cooper immediately yells, yanking her even further onto the field. 

Lila shrugs, gripping Natasha's arm possessively, "Aunt Nat, you're on mine!" Natasha nods seriously before fisting bumping Lila with a goofy smile on her face. 

The game starts off relatively calm, just jogging around the backyard passing the ball back and forth. Nathaniel occasionally blows the whistle for no real reason, yelling something that makes no sense. They just go with it. 

As the game wears on, everybody starts to get a little more competitive. Lila trips Cooper at one point, who in turn steals the ball and scores a goal. They have to ban powers after Wanda keep stopping Lila and Natasha from making any goals. And Natasha gets so into the game that she accidentally ends up stealing the ball from Lila on several occasions. 

They play until they’re near collapsing, sweat pouring down their foreheads. Despite their tiredness, Lila and Cooper are smiling and laughing, shoving each other around playfully as they head inside. Wanda and Natasha follow after them, Nathaniel on their heels. Wanda sighs contently, leaning her head onto Natasha’s shoulder. She could get used to this. 

____

"Who wants s'mores?" Natasha calls from the kitchen as Wanda gathers the ingredients with her magic. The stampede immediately starts as all three children fight their way into the kitchen. 

"S'mores?" Lila asks, eyeing the food excitedly. She goes to steal the chocolate but Wanda holds it out of reach, her magic helping it float well above their heads. “No fair!”

"I want s'mores!" Cooper shouts, raising his hand like an antsy second grader. 

"But I want ice cream," Nathaniel pouts, his lip sticking out at Natasha. The face he makes is adorably funny and Natasha has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

"We'll get ice cream tomorrow. How 'bout that?" God, she's a sucker for puppy-dog eyes. 

Nathaniel lights up, squealing and jumping up and down. He runs over to his siblings to tell them the good news but gets distracted by the marshmallows, immediately trying to grab at them as they float by his head. Natasha watches in amusement as the ingredients float around the kitchen, surrounded by a red cloud of light. All the kids are laughing and jumping up and down, trying to snatch the goodies out of the air. Wanda is faster, though, keeping everything just out of grasp. 

They do this for several minutes before Wanda floats everything out the back door and into the yard. The kids follow after them persistently, giggling shrilly all the way to the fire pit. Clint had set it up forever ago, revealing it to Laura as a Mother’s Day gift. When Clint had come over to the tower to tell Natasha, he’d been beaming with pride as he recapped Laura’s reaction. 

Natasha remembers that story now as they take their seats and Wanda manages to light it. They’re all sitting probably a little too close to the fire than what’s safe. Natasha lets them but keeps an eye on the kids at all times. They laugh and joke around, sticking their prongs into the fire and cooking their marshmallows until their golden brown - or, in Lila’s case, until they’re burnt to a crisp. 

Nathaniel ends up with chocolate smeared all over his face, accidentally dropping most of his marshmallows on the ground. Lila eats as many as she can without throwing up before choosing to nibble on a graham cracker for the rest of the time. Wanda and Natasha share theirs, splitting each s’more in half as they make them. 

Wanda is curled up into Natasha’s side, watching the flames dance around the pit gracefully. Natasha has her hands out, warming them up as the night grows cold. Then, Wanda leans up, her lips brushing by Natasha’s ear. “Thank you for bringing me with you.”

“Of course.” Natasha looks over at her, surprised. “You’re the person I most want to share this with. 

“I—”

"Aunt Nat! You're on fire!" Lila shrieks, grabbing the woman’s attention and pointing to the sleeve of Natasha's jacket. Wanda watches in horror she sees the flames start to steady crawl up her sleeve. Everything freezes for what seems like forever but is, at most, only a couple of seconds. Natasha strips the jacket off of herself in a split second, throwing it to the ground quickly and stomping on it with the heel of her boot. 

The fire is out almost instantly but that doesn't calm Wanda's heartbeat as she stares at Natasha in shock. The ex-assassin just smirks, though her face is a little flushed. As if a switch has been flipped, everybody starts talking at once. 

“Oh, my—”

“You could’ve—”

“...God! What—”

“...died! Are—”

“Mom’s gonna be—”

“...the hell happened?”

“...you okay?”

“...so pissed!”

Natasha puts her hand up to silence everybody, brushing the ash off her arm at the same time. “Everybody calm down. I’m fine.” She moves to put a comforting arm around Wanda’s waist, pulling her closer. She looks at everybody seriously with her eyebrows raised. “And nobody is going to tell your parents.”

“Are you nuts?” Cooper shouts, smiling slyly. “Dad is gonna find this hilarious!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Natasha says, shaking her head at the giggling kids. “I think that it’s about time for bed.”

____

It takes longer than it usually would to get Nathaniel down to bed, the little boy too wired from the night’s sugary sweets. Once his breathing finally evens out and tiny snores start to fill the room, Natasha creeps out silently and makes her way to the bedroom. 

Wanda is already under the covers, the lamp next to her giving off the only light in the room. There’s a book in her lap and the reading glasses she knows Natasha loves so much are perched on her nose. When Natasha enters, she immediately sets her book onto the side table and gives her a tired smile. 

Natasha strips her shirt off so her sports bra is revealed and changes into a comfy pair of exercise shorts before crawling into bed. “You look beautiful.”

The effect is instant, Wanda blushing shyly as her eyes darken. She takes off her glasses — much to Natasha’s disappointment — and then captures Natasha’s lips in her own. On instinct, Wanda crawls into Natasha’s lap and straddles her waist. She tangles her fingers into Natasha’s scarlet hair, tugging on the strands ever so slightly. Natasha makes a low sound in the back of her throat, pulling Wanda closer to her. 

Then, Natasha’s lips are off of hers and she has her forehead pressed against Wanda’s. There’s a hunger in Natasha’s eyes that used to scare Wanda — but no longer does. Natasha huffs, “We shouldn’t start something we can’t finish.”

“I know.” And just like that, Wanda drops her head slightly before crawling out of Natasha’s lap. She turns the lamp off and they both settle into the bed, cuddling up next to each other. “G’night Tasha.”

“Goodnight, love.”  
____

Natasha wakes up to an empty bed, the covers thrown back hastily and Wanda gone. It's kind of a surprise, she's almost always up first, and Natasha is a little disappointed. She gets out of bed after a moment, padding down the stairs softly in search of her girlfriend. 

Natasha finds Wanda in the kitchen, swaying and humming quietly as she cooks something on the stovetop. She has Nathaniel sleeping on her hip as she rocks him back and forth gently. For a moment, Natasha stands captivated by this side of Wanda. Then, she's moving forward quietly and wrapping her arms around Wanda's waist without waking up Nathaniel. 

"Sorry," Wanda says as a way of greeting as she continues to cook — pancakes, Natasha sees, "Nathaniel was being fussy so I came down here to make breakfast while I watched him."

"Mmm, you can make it up to me later," Natasha murmurs as she kisses the back of Wanda's neck lightly. She moves up to right below her ear, kissing a trail down her jaw. Moving into the touch, Wanda continues to hum. As Natasha continues to kiss down her throat, she can feel Wanda's vocal cords vibrating. 

Suddenly, Natasha stops. She straightens up and unwraps herself from Wanda, who whines quietly at the loss of contact. Natasha shushes her softly with, "Cooper is coming."

"I smell food!" He yells as a way of greeting, coming over to see if there's any ready. Cooper immediately picks up a pancake with his bare hands, yelping slightly as he moves it between his hands. Nathaniel starts stirring in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes, blinking owlishly up at Wanda. 

"It's hot, is it not?" Wanda smirks, watching Cooper continue to play hot potato with his food. 

"You coulda told me that before I picked it up!"

"But this is more entertaining." Cooper swats at Wanda lightly, just barely hitting her on the shoulder. Nathaniel starts babbling incoherently but Wanda understands enough toddler speak to know to put him down. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he’s waddling his way over to Cooper and trying to grab at the pancake he’s holding. Cooper obliges, tearing a small piece off and blowing on it before handing it to Nathaniel. 

“Thank you,” Nathaniel says politely, in a clearly practiced manner. At least, Natasha thinks, they’re being taught manners at a young age. 

Lila finally stumbles blearily into the kitchen a few minutes later, her eyes only half-opened and PJs still on. Her hair is tangled up into a rat’s nest. Wanda sympathizes with her struggle, knowing how terrible her own hair is right after she wakes up. Barely mumbling a good morning, Lila grabs a pancake and smears some peanut butter on it, opting to not use a plate. Teenagers, Wanda swears. 

Cooper is shoveling pancakes into his mouth like his life depends on it while Nathaniel tears his into tiny bits and dips it into a bowl of syrup that Natasha gave him. Personally, Wands thinks that was a terrible idea but she lets it happen. She’ll just make sure Natasha is the one to help him bathe afterward. 

After all the batter is gone and the pancakes are cooked, Wanda brings the overflowing plate of breakfast to the table and sits next to Natasha. She doesn’t have anything on her plate yet and Wanda knows that means Natasha was waiting for her before beginning breakfast. The other three are already halfway through their breakfast but Natasha doesn’t even touch anything until Wanda is seated. It makes her feel loved, makes her feel acknowledged.

Wanda offers a small, “Thank you,” to Natasha, who just smiled knowingly and shakes her head. 

“Thank you for breakfast,” Natasha murmurs back, serving food onto both of their plates. They eat in mostly silence, everyone too preoccupied with their food to talk to each other. 

The kids finish their breakfast quickly, running off to do god knows what while the adults stay back to clean up. They do the dishes together, Natasha flicking soap bubbles at her every now and then. Wanda makes sure to fling some water at her afterward before she dries off her hands. The outraged squeal Natasha lets out is worth enduring ten minutes of soap scum. 

Just as Wanda finishes clearing the table, Natasha backs her up against a wall and kisses her hungrily. It’s sugary sweet and sticky, the kind of kiss you’d expect after feasting on pancakes. Natasha’s hands are wandering under Wanda’s shirt, her fingers grazing the band of her shorts occasionally. 

When they pull away, Wanda is breathing heavily and her cheeks are flushed. Natasha is smirking, dragging her eyes over Wanda’s body several times before she’s backing away and grabbing a washcloth, wiping down the sticky counters. 

Wanda composes herself quickly, running a hand through her hair before putting a hand on her hip as Natasha turns to face her. Her eyes give away her mischievous nature and Natasha watches her warily. “There is a young boy around here somewhere that is in need of a bath because a certain someone let him into the syrup.”

Natasha chuckles, sighing exasperatedly. “Yeah, I guess I should go do that.” Her hips sway as she leaves and Wanda laughs to herself. Such a tease.  
____

"Come on, we're going for a picnic," Natasha announces out of the blue Saturday afternoon. 

"We doing what now?" Lila asks, looking up from her phone in confusion. Natasha is in front of her, holding an old picnic basket that she had found in the pantry.

"Going for a picnic," Natasha repeats, relieved when Lila actually seems excited to go. "Now go get your brothers, I'll find Wanda."

It doesn't take long to gather the family, the boys just as excited as Lila is. Wanda also looks interested, if the way she's pulling Natasha along is any indication. The kids swear up and down that they know the BEST spot for an afternoon picnic. Natasha and Wanda follow them reluctantly, not sure where they're going to end up being dragged to. 

The spot they end up in is actually pretty amazing, making Wanda feel bad for second-guessing the kids. They're in a small clearing of trees with enough space for the kids to run around without being out of sight. Someone, probably Clint, hung a tire swing on one tree and a swinging bench-seat on another. 

The kids are off and running around immediately, playing some sort of game that looks like a cross between tag and something else that Wanda doesn't recognize. Her and Natasha start setting out the food, first spreading out an old blanket that Wanda doesn't recognize. They dish out the food onto paper plates and are done in no time at all. 

"Time to eat!" Natasha calls out to the kids and they all come running towards them, giggling happily as they do. Nathaniel plops down onto his butt without stopping, nearly flipping one of the plates over as he does. Natasha steadies it as the other two sit down, Cooper choosing to sit off the blanket so he can feel the grass. 

"You made this, correct?" Wanda asks under her breath so only Natasha will hear, watching the kids interact with each other at the same time. 

"Do you like it?" Natasha asks hesitantly as she nods to Wanda's question. It's rare for her confidence to waver in such an obvious way, which makes Wanda take Natasha's hand instinctively, rubbing circles into it with her thumb. 

"It is delicious," Wanda murmurs reassuringly, leaning into Natasha as she takes another bite of the pasta. It's a Russian dish, Wanda can tell, that is very similar to one her mom use to make when she was a child. It brings back many memories that Wanda had long forgotten. 

"Thank you," Natasha breathes a sigh of relief, kissing Wanda quickly on the cheek. 

"Ewwww!" Nathaniel yells, pulling both women out of the moment they were sharing. They look up to see the young boy pointing at them with his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Auntie Nat just kissed Auntie Wanda!"

Lila and Cooper double over laughing as Wanda blushes. Natasha squeezes her hand softly, giving her a loving look when Wanda glances her way. Natasha leans in and kisses Wanda on the cheek again, winking at Nathaniel teasingly. He stands up and immediately starts running around screaming in horror which just makes everyone laugh even harder. 

Lila and Cooper stand up and start chasing him, giggling as they go. And, just like that, lunch is over. They pack up the basket and set it against one of the trees before Natasha drags Wanda over to the swinging bench. It gives them the perfect vantage point to watch the kids but also give them freedom to run without hovering. 

Wanda pulls her feet up onto the chair, curling up into Natasha's side with a content sigh. She rests her head on her shoulder as Natasha runs her fingers through Wanda's hair, gently untangling any knot she finds. As they watch the kids run, Wanda briefly wonders what it'd be like to have her own kids. There's a sense of longing that fills her, the want for a family stronger than ever. She's lost everybody, nobody from her bloodline left but herself. 

"What’s going on in there?" Natasha asks, gently tapping Wanda's temple with her index finger. Shifting so her nose is just barely grazing Natasha's neck, Wanda shrugs. "You ok?"

"Yes, just thinking." Natasha leaves it be, continuing to run her hands through Wanda's hair. It's not much later that the kids get bored of playing their weird game and instead start climbing one of the trees. 

"Be careful!" Natasha calls out, keeping a careful eye on Cooper as he quickly pulls himself onto one of the highest branches. Lila is following close behind him, yelling something up at him that Natasha can't hear from where she's at. She watches as he grins and starts scooting along one of the branches. Then, there's a loud crack and Natasha's heart stops as she watches Cooper plummet to the ground. 

Natasha is off the bench and running even though she knows there's no way to reach him in time. Lila is screaming as Natasha braces herself for the impact. Instead, red tendrils of light curl their way through the air quickly, stopping Cooper moments away from the hitting ground. Wanda lets him onto the ground slowly, depositing him onto a soft patch of grass. 

Natasha reaches Cooper as he begins to shakily stand up and she immediately embraces him in a hug. Lila climbs back down the tree, tears running down her face as she very nearly tackles her brother. Natasha pulls away to give them space and Wanda is instantly there to put a hand on her back, keeping her grounded to reality. 

"I think it's about time we head back," Natasha suggests, picking up Nathaniel as he comes running with a confused look on his face. Everybody agrees and they walk home in shocked silence. 

Later that night, they’re all in much better moods. They've recovered from their shock and are once again laughing and joking around. Natasha even takes Lila and Nathaniel out for ice cream, as promised. Cooper stays home to do homework, claiming that he's too full from dinner for dessert. Wanda stays too, looking to finish a few more chapters in the book she just started. 

_____

"Aunt Wanda?" Cooper knocks hesitantly on the bedroom door despite the fact that it's open. Looking up, Wanda immediately folds down the corner of her book and sets it to the side. The only light in the room comes from the bedside lamp and the moonlight coming in through the window. It makes for a comfortable atmosphere. 

"Is there something wrong?" Wanda can feel the nervous energy coming off of him in huge waves, which is odd considering they're the only ones in the house. Nothing too terrible could be currently happening. 

"Can I talk to you?" Cooper asks, taking a careful step through the doorway. Immediately, Wanda nods. 

"Of course, come sit." Wanda pats the spot next to her softly, smiling welcomingly. "What is the matter?"

"I, uh, need some advice." Instead of questioning why he would come to her, Wanda just nods. "So, there's this boy."

Wanda can see where this is going from a mile away and Cooper knows that. He pauses to let the information sink in and, to her credit, Wanda barely blinks. He pushes on, "And I really want to ask him out. So, you know, I came to you because Aunt Nat mentioned that you were the one that, uh... you know." 

Wanda watches Cooper's vague gestures with amusement before slightly squaring her shoulders. "In Sokovia, there was a tradition among the people of my generation." Wanda sighs, fondly remembering her few interactions with dating. 

"If you wanted to 'ask somebody out,' you would write a letter to—"

"A note, really? What is this, middle school?"

Wanda bumps her shoulder against his playfully, grinning at his teasing. "I am serious. We were to write something from the heart," Wanda giggles at the face Cooper makes, "along with our request to court the person. Many specialized these letters to the person's interests. I still have the few I received, they were sacred to my peers and me."

"Then what? Leave it in his locker?" 

"Of course not!" Wanda widens her eyes, outraged at the impersonal notion. "You find a special time to give it to the person and wait with them as they read it. You are to receive your answer immediately, and in person."

"But what if he says no?" 

"Than his loss." Wanda shrugs simply, despite Cooper seeming horrified at the thought of being rejected. "If you want, I will help you?"

Ten minutes later, the two are at the kitchen table. They're surrounded by art supplies of every kind - from crayons to gel pens - and Wanda is sure they'll barely use half of what they have. 

In front of Cooper is a standard lined piece of paper. He's staring at the sheet like it'll bite him if he isn't careful. "Just write something personal. The things you like about it him, favorite memories, and the like," Wanda hands the boy a pencil, watching his fingers tap nervously. 

"What if it sounds creepy? Like stalker-ish?"

"Then we rewrite it. Besides, all things of this nature are odd." Wanda acts like that makes perfect sense even as Cooper raises his eyebrows at her. Wanda doesn't respond so he starts writing. 

"Dear Fay..." Cooper starts writing, sometimes scribbling out whole paragraphs in frustration. 

By the time Natasha gets home with the young ones, Wanda has learned that Fay is originally from Argentina and has an accent that Cooper admits - while severely blushing - is very attractive. She also soon figures out that Clint and Laura have no idea about Cooper's situation. Boy, are they in for a surprise. 

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Lila says upon entry, staring suspiciously at Cooper as he quickly shoves the note into his back pocket. They've just barely finished cleaning up their mess, Cooper now re-reading over the letter for the thousandth time. 

"Uhhh, nothing. I'll, um, be right back! I've got to, you know, use the bathroom." Cooper is up the stairs and away from his sister in a flash, his pounding footsteps echoing above. Wanda sighs. 

"I was helping him with homework." Wanda gestures vaguely as Natasha narrows her eyes, shifting Nathaniel in her arms. "He is very shy to say that he gets confused."

"Ugh, Coop's an idiot." Wanda looks up sharply to see Lila frantically waving her arms. "No, no, no! I meant he's an idiot for not admitting to needing help. He's literally dyslexic!"

Everybody pauses, taking the new information in before Lila shrugs, "Anyways, time for dessert!" As the young girl marches off to the kitchen, Nathaniel trails behind with determination on his face. 

"You just had ice cream!" Natasha calls out after her smirking. Lila pops her head out from the kitchen door. 

"You ate half of mine!" she accuses and Wanda has to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Plus, I'm growing, therefore, I need more food."

Natasha shakes her head as Lila disappears again, muttering, "Damn that kid." Wanda moves toward Natasha, draping her arms over her shoulders and tangling her fingers into her hair. They kiss, Natasha's lips a little sticky as they move across Wanda's. It makes her smile. 

"I can taste the ice cream," Wanda says after they pull apart, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You had... orange sherbet?"

"Mmm, you might need to kiss me again, just to be sure."

"I think you are right." Wanda leans in again, stealing another soft kiss from Natasha. She takes the time to lick the ice cream off Natasha's lips, eliciting a quiet purr from the woman. They pull away, Wanda smirking, "Definitely orange sherbet."  
____

"So," Natasha drawls as they get ready for bed after getting Nathaniel to sleep and making the other two kids promise to go to bed at a respectable time, "What were you actually helping Cooper with while we were gone?"

Wanda shakes her head defiantly, jutting her chin out stubbornly, "I made a promise to not tell."

"Wanda..." Natasha whines as they crawl into bed, situating themselves as close to each other as possible. "I won't tell Clint, I swear."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"I was helping Cooper court someone."

"Court... as in date?" Natasha snuggles even closer to Wanda as she nods. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"The person is not a lady," Wanda pauses momentarily, "his name is Fay."

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean to make you out him to me." Natasha uses her arms to prop herself up and look at Wanda apologetically. "So his parents don't know?"

"I'm sure they will find out soon enough."

(Clint finds out a week later, calling Natasha in a dead panic. "Cooper has a boyfriend and I don't know what to do. I mean, we met the kid and he was great, can't find a single thing to hate about the guy. But high school boys are terrible!" Clint says in a rushed tone and then mumbles quietly, "I don't want him to get hurt.")

____

The next morning, Clint and Laura are back a couple early. Something about "missing their children" or whatever. They come in a whirlwind of hugs and kisses, the kids unabashedly excited to see their parents. They spend the first ten minutes of their arrival yelling over each other. 

"First, we played soccer! Aunt Nat was on my team and—"

"Aunt Wanda and I won. Did you know—"

"I was the ref-ee!"

"Yeah, anyways, Aunt Nat And I—"

"The score was 14 to 12 when—"

And it goes on and on, Laura and Clint listening enthusiastically and nodding in all the right places as their kids recap the entire weekend in surprising detail. Clint laughs until his face turns purple when he hears about Natasha and the s'mores incident, Natasha glaring at him the whole time. 

Nathaniel is asleep in Laura's arms by the time Natasha stands up, announcing that it's time to get going. Wanda agrees, also standing up as the kids frown and loudly declare their disappointment. "Do you have to?" Lila asks as she hugs Natasha tightly, her voice wobbling only slightly. 

"Sorry kiddo, we've got to get back to the tower before something bad happens."

"Ok..." she agrees slowly, pulling away with a frown on her face. She turns and hugs Wanda just as tightly, whispering something to her so quietly that even Natasha - who's right next to them - can't hear. Wanda breaks out into a huge grin and whispers something back before they pull apart. 

Cooper hugs Wanda first, barely touching her before he pulls away and high-fives her. "Team Scarlet Witch forever!" he yells enthusiastically, earning a small protest of "Team Black Widow!" from Lila. 

Clint visibly balks, crossing his arms in false anger, "What about Team Hawkeye?"

His kids ignore him, making Laura double over laughing. Cooper just moves on to Natasha, also giving her a quick hug and a high five. Then, it's time to leave.

“Bye guys!" Natasha gives a small wave and Wanda follows suit as the kids stare at them sullenly. 

"Bye!"

"Come back soon!"

"We'll miss you!"

____

An hour later, Natasha's phone dings. Wanda picks it up because "texting and driving is bad, Natasha" and opens up the new text message. It's a stick figure drawing of Wanda (who's got a bright red cloud around her), Natasha, Cooper, and Lila playing what Wanda assumes is soccer and Nathaniel is holding a blob-like whistle wearing a proud grin. Clint has captioned it, "Nathaniel drew you a picture. He insisted we hang it on the fridge above everything else — including report cards. The kids are rioting."

Natasha laughs so hard she almost swerves off the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I would love to hear any feedback you have! Thanks for reading!


End file.
